Cupid's Arrow
by Fairly Odd New Yorker
Summary: One-shot Valentine's Day fic, Constance is enraged after having to deal with a rather silly but rather dangerous prank. Slightly OOC, and slight femslash HB/ID, you have been warned.


**(A/N)** - Spur of the moment fic, slightly OOC but ... forgive me. I was feeling goofy.

* * *

><p><strong>- Cupid's Arrow -<strong>

* * *

><p>Constance Hardbroom entered the staffroom, a flutter of white flyaway down feathers dancing about her feet as she swept in and shut the door. Eyes wide with fury, she roughly brushed away some feathers she'd missed from her arms and, after finding she was covered head to toe in little white fragments of feathers, she waved her spell-casting fingers and dispelled any trace of them away with a big burst of blue magick.<p>

"Constance, what's wrong?" Amelia Cackle asked, being the first of the three bewildered teachers to find her voice.

Constance's brown eyes glared at the headmistress, and gave an equal stare to Davina Bat and Imogen Drill.

"Did you not hear the shrieks? Have you all gone DEAF?" she thundered.

"Calm down, Constance, and tell us what's the matter ..."

"I will not 'calm down'!" she shouted, fists clenched at her sides, "While you were all in here, chattering away and sipping your tea, my entire class was being _shot at_ with arrows!"

"Goodness!" Amelia exclaimed, "Are they alright?"

"They're fine, just minor cuts and bruises that's all," she dismissed, finally taking a breath, "The spell wasn't strong enough to cause any serious damage, thankfully. I've sent them all off to the sick bay."

"Spell?" Imogen asked, "Was it a prank then?"

"Yes," she replied in annoyance, "Most likely the work of Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood."

"What exactly was it?" Amelia pressed, "The spell, I mean. Who was firing the arrows?"

Constance turned a shade of pink as she muttered, "Little flying cherubs."

Davina burst into hysterical fits of laughter, Constance shot a rather nasty look, and the old witch promptly tried to silence herself with her hands but to no avail. Quickly, she retreated into the stationary cupboard, and muffled laughter could be heard from behind the closed doors.

"Are you serious?" asked Imogen, who was trying hard to hide her amusement as the deputy head's steely gaze met her own.

"No, I'm joking - of _course_ I'm serious!" she snapped, "They were _everywhere_, flying around and shooting off arrows in the classroom, breaking glass vials - every inch of the floor was covered in debris, students running everywhere, screaming ..." she shook her head in annoyance, "It was a _madhouse_!"

"Surely you can just use your magick to make it all better ..." Imogen commented, which only earned her a deepened glare from the potions mistress, "You did fix it with magick, right?"

"Oh, I did," she replied nastily, "But it was so hectic that I couldn't do so until all the girls had cleared from the room and even then I had to run about the halls, blasting the cherubs as I went. They were everywhere! I wouldn't be surprised if there are some still out there right now!"

"And the culprits?" Amelia asked, taking hold of her deputy's arm and urging her to sit down on the comfy chair by the fire, the chair Constance wholeheartedly despised just because it was so comfortable.

"Who _knows_ where they are? If they know what's good for them they'll be running for the hills as we speak - will you _stop_ that obnoxious laughter?"

"Davina-" Amelia opened the cupboard as the laughter quickly died down, "Come with me, we're going to search the school and make sure the cherubs have all gone, then check on the girls ..."

Constance made to stand, but the headmistress stopped her, "No, Constance, you've been through quite enough as it is. Imogen, look after her for me, will you?"

"Of course, Miss Cackle," Imogen replied.

Constance sighed irritably and rolled her eyes, but within that sigh, weariness began to take hold, and the comfortable chair wasn't helping any to keep her awake. Determined, she sat as upright as she possibly could in that impossible thing.

Amelia and Davina left, leaving the rival teachers alone with one another.

"Well now, for once in your life you can say you have a serious reason for not liking Valentine's day." Imogen remarked with a small smile.

Constance stared stone-faced back at her, and Imogen sighed, getting to her feet and crossing the room, planting a soft kiss on the seated woman's forehead.

"Sorry for your troubles. And I'll be sure to get my hearing checked as soon as possible."

Constance sighed, taking hold of the non-witch's hand, "No, it's not your fault, the girls must've placed a temporary silencing spell on the staff room, that's all."

"Were you shot at as well?" Imogen asked, smoothing out the flyaway hairs on her head that had become unbound in her plight.

"I don't believe so, I was too concerned about the girls to notice if I was ..."

Imogen produced the splintered remnants of a wooden arrow out of the confines of her bun. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

Constance merely rolled her eyes at the sight of it, and snatched it away, making it disappear in a puff of blue magick.

"What a _ridiculous_ holiday."

"Really, now?" the blonde asked, sitting on the edge of the arm rest, "You can't mean that."

"Why not?" she retorted, "It's a sham, they pick one day out of the entire year to devote to love and to make those who are without love feel terrible." She eyed the arm rest that Imogen was perching on, "You're going to break it."

"I don't think anyone is ever without love." Imogen replied seriously, ignoring her last remark, and Constance rolled her eyes in disbelief once more.

"You're certainly not without love," Imogen said, drawing an arm around the older woman's shoulders as she pulled her slowly back to lean into the chair, "I don't think you ever were, even before we got together."

"They could show up any minute," Constance muttered back, but she was too entranced by the loving look in Imogen's deep green eyes to fight back as her back finally met the back cushions, "This is highly inappropriate, Miss Drill."

"I learned from the best," she replied with a wry grin, her fingers reaching up to trace the witch's strong jawline as she half-sat awkwardly in her lap. Constance ran her hand along the bare skin of her arm, sending pleasant goosebumps down her spine as her fingers stopped at the spaghetti strap of her tank top. She played with the small bit of fabric idly, as if deciding on whether or not she should continue. Imogen answered it for her with a searing kiss as she pressed against her still-slightly aching limbs, but Constance didn't mind it one bit as she pushed the strap aside, sharing a few small kisses before placing her lips to the soft skin where the sports mistress's neck met her shoulder. The contact made Imogen gasp aloud, and Constance returned her mouth to hers, silencing her although it had already been too late.

"Tonight," Constance promised in a breath against her lips, kissing her once more before getting to her feet, "Not now. If we're caught ..."

"I know, I know," Imogen murmured, fixing her strap as she pulled her knees to her chest with a huff of disappointment.

A shriek echoed through the corridors, followed by a rush of footsteps and a loud flutter of wings.

"It's after me! It's _after_ me!" Davina screamed like a banshee as she flew past the staffroom door.

The two teachers shared an amused glance.

"You should save her," Imogen said through a laugh.

"Must I?" she replied in fake annoyance, and strode over to the door with a sigh, but not before stealing another kiss from the non-witch's lips.

"Happy Valentine's day," Imogen said with a smile.

"I don't know about that just yet, it's certainly been an eventful one, to say the least ..."

"Well, just wait till tonight," Imogen said cheekily as she reclined on the chair. She'd said it loud and clear, and the door was wide open when she said it. No one was around to hear it, but still, a deep blush crossed the potions mistress's features.

"Imogen! Shush!" she snapped, wild eyed as she made to close the door as she mentally prayed the silencing spell the girls might've placed was still in effect.

"I love you!" Imogen practically yelled after her, and Constance almost died.

"If you really love me you'll _shut up_ before you get us both fired!" she hissed frantically, her face now a bright red, which only amused Imogen further. She laughed, grinning like a cheshire cat.

Such reckless and romantic behavior instantly led Constance to think that the arrows really did make people fall in love, but then she remembered that love could not be magicked.

She left the room, shutting the door behind her as she hurried off to rescue Miss Bat from the trigger-happy cherub, fighting back a smile as she thought of her silly lovesick girlfriend back in the staffroom.

Despite all the crazy that was going on today, Constance could finally say to herself that yes, she was having a rather happy Valentine's day.

And the day had only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** - Cheesy. I know. But so is this holiday. :P Reviews?


End file.
